The invention relates to a one-way clutch integrated with a rolling bearing which is configured by integrating a sprag one-way clutch with a rolling bearing.
Usually, a one-way clutch integrated with a rolling bearing which is configured by integrating a sprag one-way clutch with a rolling bearing has a configuration in which a raceway surface for a rolling bearing, and that for a one-way clutch are respectively formed on the inner and outer races, plural rolling elements make rolling contact with the raceway surface for a rolling bearing, and plural sprags tiltably make contact with the raceway surface for a one-way clutch.
As such a one-way clutch integrated with a rolling bearing, a clutch of the type in which a raceway surface for a one-way clutch is formed in both the sides of a raceway surface for a rolling bearing has been practically used. In a clutch of this type, as a common cage which holds rolling elements and sprags at constant intervals in the circumferential direction, a cage which is configured by engagingly integrating two annular members in the axial direction with each other is used for the sake of convenience in an assembling process. As such a cage which is configured by engagingly integrating two annular members with each other, for example, known is a cage which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. HEI9-166161.
The cage of the one-way clutch integrated with a rolling bearing which is disclosed in the publication is configured in the following manner. As shown in an exploded perspective view of FIG. 6, in two annular members 61 and 62, recesses 611 and 621 which, under state where the members are engaged with each other, configure pockets for housing rolling elements in the center portion are formed in one end side in the axial direction and at constant intervals in the circumferential direction. Pockets 612 and 622 for housing sprags are formed in the opposite end side. In one of the two annular members 61 and 62, or the annular member 61, a claw 613 which elongates in the axial direction is formed in several positions arranged along the circumferential direction. In the other annular member 62, plural recesses 623 with which the claws 613 are to be fittingly engaged are formed. In an assembling process, a required number of rolling elements are inserted and arranged between the inner and outer races and at substantially constant intervals in the circumferential direction. Thereafter, the annular members 61 and 62 are inserted between the inner and outer races so as to sandwich the rolling members from the both sides in the axial direction. The claws 613 are respectively inserted into the recesses 623 so as to be engaged therewith, whereby the annular members are integrated with each other.
As exemplarily shown in a section view of FIG. 7 taken in the axial direction under an engagement state, in each of the claws 613 and the recesses 623, an inclined face 613a or 623a is formed in the tip end side, and an engaging portion 613b or 623b is formed in the basal end of the inclined face 613a or 623a. According to this structure, in an assembling process, the annular members 61 and 62 can be easily engaged with each other by snap fit, and, after assembling, the engagement state is prevented by the engagement of the engaging portions 613b and 623b from being easily cancelled.
In such a one-way clutch integrated with a rolling bearing, when an impact load or the like is applied to the two annular members 61 and 62 constituting the case, the claws 613 are bent in an inner radial direction (toward the axial center of the clutch). This may cause the engaging portions 613b and 623b to be disengaged from each other to cancel the engagement state of the two members.